


An Angel's Tactical First Date

by RisingSonic17



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingSonic17/pseuds/RisingSonic17
Summary: After saving Robin from an accident and Robin rewarding him with a kiss, Pit starts to develop feelings for the Tactician and wants to try and ask her out on a date.
Relationships: My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Pit (Kid Icarus)
Kudos: 3





	An Angel's Tactical First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 10/18/2015  
> This story was inspired by an artwork I saw years ago that involved Female Robin and Pit. I thought to myself "no one has done this pairing yet, let me see what I can do with it". Then this ship became one of my main shippings in my Smash universe. I was just a beginner when it came to writing so I apologize if characters seem out of characters. I did not know anything about anyone at the time during Smash 4.  
> Also, I refer to Female Robin as Robin and Male Robin as Rob.

It was a sunny day at the Smash Mansion. Pit is outside in front of the mansion spectating a heated stamina battle between Fox and Falco. Pit is awestruck watching how fast paced the two space animals were fighting. Lasers were flying at each other every second with the occasional reflector shines leading into many different strings of combos. Falco began to shield against Fox and Fox started to multi shine Falco's shield until it finally breaks. As Falco stand dazed, Fox charged up his up smash kick finishing off Falco. Fox went up to Falco lending him a hand from off the ground, both of them panting heavily. 

"Better luck next time Falco. You're still not quite at my level yet." Fox snarks. 

"Yeah yeah, don't act like I didn't surpass you way back during the brawl days. You were off your game there." Falco bites back. 

"Time has changed, now I'm much stronger. Fighting with you always brings back great memories."

"You mean when we dominated the competition way back in Melee and grand finals would always be between us?" 

"Of course, let's not forget all those doubles matches we won." Fox and Falco laugh as they fist bump each other.

Pit walks up to the two space animals. "That was totally awesome guys! The way all the lasers were flying like pew pew pew and your reflectors going all blip blip blip, you guys were moving so fast it was super hype!" He says excitedly. 

“Thanks Pit. Way before you joined us in the Smash realm, Fox and me were dominating the competition." Falco cockily says. 

"Maybe if I was in Melee, I think I would've beaten everyone. Including you two." Pit says boldly. 

Fox and Falco were trying to hold their laughs in. "I appreciate your confidence Pit." Fox says. 

After a moment of silence, the three hear a scream coming from the sky. As they looked up, they see Diddy Kong flying on his jetpack. He was moving in circles and making many twists and turns. "SOMEONE GET ME OFF THIS CRAZY THING!" Diddy Kong screams. Falco pulled out his blaster and shoots at Diddy, sending him into a free fall and the jetpack spiraling out of control. Pit looks at the jetpack and sees it heading towards Robin casually walking and reading. 

Pit springs into action and runs quickly to Robin's aid. "ROBIN LOOK OUT!" Pit yells as he jumps and tackles Robin out of the way of the jetpack which exploded and left a giant hole on the mansion. Pit and Robin sit up and looks at the giant hole with Diddy soon falling next to it. Pit gets up off Robin and pulls her up off the ground. "Are you okay Robin? Sorry about tackling you." Pit apologizes.

"I'm fine Pit, thank you for saving me. If you hadn't tackle me to the floor I'd most likely look like that hole on the wall." 

"Yeah, being a giant burnt circle doesn't really sound like a good look to have." Pit jokes. 

Robin giggles. "I gotta go do something, thank you again Pit. That was really sweet of you." Robin gives Pit a kiss on the cheek and gives him a warm smile before leaving. Pit is left stunned, his face turned red, and his body turns as still as a statue with his mouth at awe. 

Falco and Fox runs up to Diddy without noticing Pit. "Way to go" Mr. Barrel Technician". Nice job putting a hole in the mansion." Falco says sarcastically. 

"Well I didn't expect to be used for TARGET PRACTICE! I totally blame all this on you." Diddy replies angrily. 

"How is this my fault?! You're the one that decided to take a flying session with a broken jetpack. It's your fault for being stupid enough to not ask anyone to fix it." 

"I'll Hoo Haa you all the way back to Coneria if you keep messing with me. I may not be the best at flying but at least I can win a tournament." Diddy mocks. 

"OK THAT'S IT, BRING YOUR HAIRY ASS HERE AND THROW DOWN!" 

"BRING IT ON BIRD BRAIN, TIME TO BRING YOU TO THE JUNGLE!"

Diddy and Falco push their faces against each other and start growling at each other, they are then interrupted by Fox. "Uh...Falco...Diddy..." 

"WHAT?!" Falco and Diddy screams at Fox angrily. "Pit isn't moving." Fox says as he pokes Pit and he starts wobbling like a statue on the verge of falling. Falco and Diddy walked up to Pit and start observing him in his statue like state. 

"Yo Pit, you feelin alright there bud?" Falco asks tapping on Pit's arm. 

"His face looks very pale. Looks like he's about to fa-" Diddy's sentence was cut short after hearing a large thump from Pit collapsing to the ground. 

"PIT!" The animals screamed. Pit still has an awe expression on his face and his hand was still on the cheek where Robin kissed him. 

"Let's bring him over to Palutena, maybe she can help us out." Fox suggest. Fox and Falco lifts Pit over their heads and walks to Palutena's room with Diddy following. 

* * *

The Animals make it to Palutena's room and Diddy knocks on the door. Palutena opens the door and sees the space animals carrying Pit. 

"Um, do you boys mind explaining why you're carrying Pit?" Palutena asks. 

"That's the thing, we don't know what's wrong with Pit." Fox answers as he places Pit on the bed.

"We don't know how to get him out of this, so we thought you may have any ideas how." Falco says. 

Palutena starts to rub her chin and an idea soon hatched in her head. "PIT! ALL THE FLOOR ICE CREAM HAS BEEN STOLEN BY THE UNDERWORLD ARMY! Palutena screams. 

Pit bolted up off the bed and falls off of it. "NOOOO! NOT THE FLOOR ICE CREAM! MY SWEET TOOTH CRAVE FOR THEIR SWEET FLOOR TASTE! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS HADES! NEVER!" Pit cries like a madman. 

"Pit! It's okay, I was just kidding." The Goddess of Light assures. 

Pit looked around and sees Palutena, Fox, Falco, and Diddy all staring at him. The angel is confused on why everyone was looking at him. "What's going on? What am I doing here?" He wondered. 

"You were in a coma like state. What the hell happened to you Pit?" Falco asks. 

Pit starts to remember what happened before he got here. He saved Robin from getting blown to pieces by Diddy's jetpack, she thanked him and then rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek. Pit's face starts to get flustered and shake nervously while mumbling gibberish. Palutena put her hands on Pit's shoulders and shakes him. "Snap out of it Pit! What happened?" Palutena asks.

"Diddy...Barrel...Saved Robin from explosion...she kissed my face." 

Everyone looked at Pit weirdly while Palutena face started to glow. She pinches Pit's cheek. "Awwwww, my wittle Pitty-Pat is growing up so fast." The Goddess of Light teases. 

"Are you kidding me? You fainted all because of a little peck on the cheek?!" Falco complains. 

"Well Falco, Pit has never really experienced getting a kiss from a woman that's not me giving him motherly love. Can you really blame him?" Palutena replies. 

"I'm outta here, you could handle him yourself." Falco says leaving the room. 

"Yeah me too, I gotta go fix my jetpack." Diddy said following behind Falco. 

"I got some more practice to do, I'll see you later Palutena." Fox waves Palutena goodbye and left the room. 

The Goddess of Light turns her attention back to the angel. "I think it was very cute that Robin kissed you for saving her. She is a very smart individual mixed with alot of attitude and energy." 

"I...I think I liked it. Made me feel all warm and mushy inside, like mashed potatoes." Pit blushes. 

"Pit...do you seem to be developing a crush on Robin?" Palutena asks with a wide grin.

"I-I-I guess I kinda do have some feelings for Robin." Pit rubs his arm while blushing. "What should I do Lady Palutena?" 

"How about asking her out on a date?" Pit turns around and sees that it was Dark Pit who said that. Dark Pit was sitting on his bean bag and dropped the magazine he was reading. "How else do you think Lucina and me got together? We didn't just decide to date each other because we're clones and we can relate to that. That's just stupid."

"How should I ask her out on a date Pittoo?" 

"You can do it in many different ways, but most of the time being cliche like giving her flowers and asking her on a date usually works. What you really need to do is think about where are you going to take her." Dark Pit picks up his magazine and continues to read it.

"Hmm...I'll be right back Lady Palutena, I need some more advice on how to do this." Pit runs out the door and searches for help. 

"Isn't this sweet Pittoo, Pit is experiencing love for something other than floor ice cream." Palutena sighs with a smile. 

"I guess." The dark angel shrugs. 

* * *

Pit is in the living room and sees Mario and Luigi sitting on the couch. Pit walks up to the brothers to ask them for advice. "Hey Pit, how's it going?" Mario greets. 

"Anything you need help with buddy?" Luigi asks. 

"Yeah I...need advice. I...want to ask Robin out on a date and I don't really know how or where to take her. I want to know, how did you and Peach fall for each other?" Pit asks. 

"Pit my dear boy, you came to the right man. Peach and I have been dating for years. She fell for me because she sees me as such as a heroic, sweet, and daring guy. I've spent my whole life saving her, and we've grown closer and closer. After saving her for 30 years, I asked her if she wanted to be my forever lover. She agreed and I took her out for dinner. Look at us now, a strong couple and nothing is separating us." Mario says proudly. 

"Well...Bowser always separates you two apart. If you think about, Peach has spent more time with Bowser than you. You're not really a good boyfriend if you allow your girlfriend to be captured everyday, you must be pretty lame at watching over her." Pit says. 

Mario was fuming with rage at Pit's insults. "WHY YOU LITTLE SON OF A MEATBALL!" The plumber was just to pounce on Pit until Luigi came in and grabs Mario. 

"Mario calm down! He didn't mean it, right Pit?" Lugi says. 

"What are you talking about? Of course I meant it." Pit says not understanding what Luigi was trying to do. 

"LET ME GO LUIGI SO I CAN DUNK ON HIS FACE!" Mario screams while trying to wiggle out of Luigi's grip. "Come on Mario, maybe some spaghetti will cheer you. You and your big mouth Pit." Luigi shakes his head. Luigi walks to the kitchen while his brother was still trying to get out of his grasp. 

"What did I do? Aww man." Pit sighs sadly. "Maybe some floor ice cream will help me think." The angel walks to the kitchen and sees Ganondorf sitting at the table eating a hotdog and reading a newspaper. "Are you eating pork...wait...aren't you a pig yourself?" Pit asked. Ganondorf just glared at Pit with the hot dog in his hand and still chewing some in his mouth. "N-nevermind that, I need some help Ganondorf." 

"You need...my help?" Ganondorf raises his eyebrow as if Pit was crazy. 

"Yeah, I saved Robin from an explosion today and she gave me a kiss on the cheek. It made me feel all crazy and mushy and I think I like her. I want to ask her on a date, but I don't really know where to take her or how to really do it. Do you have any ideas for me?" 

Ganondorf closes his paper and sees that Pit is actually serious about getting advice for him. He begins to think really hard for an answer for Pit. "Well...firstly I don't really know how to feel that you asked me of all people for dating advice. I guess I'm...flattered. Pit, you should really just be yourself and just calmly tell her that you want to take her out on a date. If I had to choose on where I should take my first date, there's an amusement park that opened up a while ago. Maybe you can take her there."

"Wow Ganondorf...T-Thank you for that. How do you know so much about dating?" Pit wonders.

"Let's just say Miss Palutena wanted to have a little dinner date with me even though I refused many times. I did have a great time and she is a very...energetic woman I should say." "That's pretty interesting to hear, I'm going to go ask Robin if she wants to go on a date. Thanks old man Ganon!" 

"HEY I'M NOT OL-" Pit already left the room before Ganondorf could finish his sentence. Ganondorf puts his head on her hair and starts to rub it. "I need a hairstyle that compliments my dangerous and dominant appearance." Ganondorf opens up his newspaper and sees an ad for a new hair conditioner and a picture of Fabio giving a thumbs with long hair flowing. "Yes...YES!" Ganondorf starts laughing maniacally and picks up the telephone and dials the phone number next to the ad.

* * *

Robin is in Lucina's room laying down on her bed listening to Lucina tell her about some of the dates she had with Dark Pit. "You really made him sit through a whole chick flick? Did he fall asleep during the movie?" Robin asks. 

"Surprisingly no. He got very invested into the plot after the protagonist's boyfriend was having a secret affair with her best friend, he was fuming and ranting about it when it was done." Lucina giggles. 

"Geez, you guys sure do have the best dates together." Robin sighs sadly. 

"What's the matter Robin?" Lucina asks taking a seat on the bed next to her best friend.

"Hearing about all the fun times that you and Dark Pit have makes me a little jealous and upset that I don't really have someone of my own to have those memories with. Hell my brother is dating Shulk and they have an amazing time "reading books together". Rob has a dating life and I don't!" Robin pouted and folded her arms. 

Lucina understands how Robin feels and wraps an arm over her shoulder. "Aww, don't worry Robin. I mean if it wasn't for you constantly bugging me to advance Pittoo, I don't think me and him wouldn't be so close like we are now. Robin, your energy, your go to attitude would attract any guy that sees you. You're also very cute." Lucina pinches Robin's cheeks making her giggle little. "Who knows Robin, maybe a guy will knock on this door and ask you out on a date."

After Lucina said that, there was a light knock on her door. Robin gets up from the bed and opens the door to see a nervous Pit standing in front of her. "Oh hey Pit, nice to see you." Robin greets giving Pit a bright smile. 

"O-oh Robin...I-I was just about to ask Lucina for you. Um...I kinda wanted to ask you something." Pit nervously rubs his arm while blushing 

"Oh? What's up Pit?" "Well...Robin, there's this amusement park that opened up a while ago and I was w-wondering if you would...like to go with me...as a date?" Pit's body was shaking, his legs felt like spaghetti. He thought he was going to melt like ice cream. 

"An amusement park date? That sounds fun, I would love to go with you!" Robin replied happily. "Really?! Well then...how about we meet outside the mansion at 7:00pm?" 

"Sounds good, I have to go get ready then. See you in a few Pit." Robin closed the door and looked at Lucina with a smile. 

"What's going on? Did Pit need something?" Lucina asks. 

"He asked me out on a date...and I agreed. I got a date with Pit in a few hours." Robin says with a look of disbelief and her hand on her chest.

The Ylissean Princess smiles. "That's fantastic Robin! See? I told you something would eventually come your way." Robin blushes. 

Pit is outside the door with a shocked expression on his face. "She said yes...I got a date with Robin...I DID IT!" Pit screamed pumping a fist in the air in victory. "Now the only question is...how should I dress?" Pit wonders while looking at his garnet.

* * *

Robin in her room Robin was sitting in front of a mirror brushing her twin tails to straighten them. Rob comes into the room and sees his sister grooming up and was a little confused. "Going somewhere sister?" Rob asked. 

"Well if you must know Rob, I'm going on a date to an amusement park." 

Rob’s eyes widen in shock. "A date...you? Just try and make sure he comes back home in one piece. Hopefully I won't have to bail you out of jail." He jokes. 

"Haha, very funny Rob." Robin replied sarcastically. "I know once I step out of this room, you're going to invite Shulk over so he can "show you a new Monado Art" he learned." She teases. 

Rob blushes in embarrassment. "Hey! That's not what we do when we're together! Anyway enough about my love life. Who are you going on a date with?" 

"I'm going out with Pit." 

"Pit? The floor ice cream eating, dorky and very clumsy white winged angel Pit?" 

"Yeah...do you problem with Pit Rob?" 

"No there's nothing wrong with Pit, but you know there are...other options you know."

Robin starts to get annoyed at Rob judging her choice of date. "Hey! Pit is a really sweet guy, he's also very funny, sure he may be a dork but I find that adorable. Yes there were other options, but Pit came to me and asked me on a date. I accepted and I'm happy with my choice. I'm outta here. You enjoy yourself staying home while I’m going to stuff my face in cotton candy with my date." Robin walks away from Rob still abit steamed and walks out of the room.

Rob watches his sister leave the room and rubs the back of his head. "Man, I should really watch what I say sometimes, it's going to get me killed eventually." Rob sighs. 

* * *

"Pit-Stain, are you ready yet?" Dark Pit asked. Pit walks out of the bathroom with the same clothes he usually wears, but the color of the garnet was black like Dark Pit with a purple scarf to match. "I have to say, you actually look a lot more stylish with the black color." The dark angel jokes. 

"Thanks for helping me with the outfit Pittoo, since when did you have a sense of fashion?" Pit asks. 

"I may have taken a...few trips to Hot Topic, but let's not get too much into that. You go on with your date, I'll be hanging here with Lucina." Dark Pit walks out of the room leaving Pit with Palutena. 

"I still can't believe my little angel is going on his first date. Enjoy yourself out there Pit. Be yourself, don't be a weirdo, make sure Robin has an amazing time." Palutena gives Pit a smile and a thumbs up. 

"I promise I will Lady Palutena, be back soon." 

"Oh and Pit." Pit stopped at the door to listen to what Palutena had to tell him. "Don't. Come. Back. With. A. Baby." Palutena warns threateningly. 

Pit started to grow frightful and nods his head before leaving the room. Pit goes downstairs and see's Robin standing in front of the entrance door. 

Robin was wearing a purple hoodie over a plain white t-shirt and skinny jeans with some holes in them. Pit starts to blush as he walks over to Robin and taps her shoulder. Robin turns and sees Pit behind with his cheeks bright pink. "Hey Pitty, how do I look? I thought I'd go for a casual look, it seemed suitable for where we're going." Robin asks.

_ "Come on Pit you got this! Tell her she looks great" Pit thought to himself.  _ "You look really beautiful Robin...like really beautiful.”

"Aw, thank you Pit. Still, I'm only just wearing jeans and a hoodie."

"Yeah, but it doesn't deteriorate how amazing you always look." Pit says with a smile.

Robin started to blush a little from Pit's compliment. "Wow, that's really sweet of you to say Pit. Well come on then, let's start having fun!" Robin says excitedly. She grab Pit's hand and they head out of the mansion. They see a bus outside and they run to it to get on it. When they got on and paid their bus fair, the two sat on a seat for only two behind an old couple. 

"HONEY! There's a giant bird sitting in front of us." The old man said. 

"That's not a bird dear. He's a boy just like you." The old woman replied. 

"I'M A MAN, I haven't been a boy in the 60 years I've been on this planet...where a dollar was expensive back then."

"So Pit, what's with the whole black get up?" Robin asks.

"Well, Pittoo actually helped me out. I didn't really know how to dress...casual, so I asked Pittoo for help and he told me black was the way to go. Does it look alright?" 

"I like it alot actually, ironically it looks like you're a clone of your clone."  Robin jokes.

Pit felt his mind being blown. "...Woah. That sounds trippy."

"Do you ride many buses Pit?"

"Nope, I usually fly to my destinations with Lady Palutena's help. It's actually not that bad." 

The old woman behind the two smiled at how Robin and Pit were interacting. "Look at them, don't they remind you of us when we first started dating." The old woman said. 

"I WAS A BIRD?!" The old man screamed. "WHY DIDN'T NO ONE TELL ME I COULD FLY...where am I...where are my prunes?" The old man then falls asleep and starts snoring loudly.

Pit started to get slightly annoyed. "I guess I spoke to soon huh?" Pit says to Robin. 

"Yeah, this is why being on the bus is horrible. It does help take us places though." 

"If I was flying, we could've made it to the amusement park by now." 

"Would you be willing to carry me there with you?" Robin smirks. 

"I'd have no problem carrying you, it'd be more fun than this!" Pit complains.

"Totally agree, guess Palutena didn't think you needed it for a date. Don't worry though, we'll be there in no time. Mind if I snuggle up under you?" 

Pit blushes at Robin's request. "S-sure Robin." Robin goes under Pit's arm and rested her head on her shoulder.  _ "Nice job saying you would carry her, you wouldn't want to ever call a woman fat. Mario had to learn that lesson the hard way. Robin does look really cute, like an adorable baby. Things are going great for me! Keep this up and this date will be amazing!" Pit thought to himself as he smiles at his date.  _

_ “Geez I'm such a baby. Feel like I want to be spoiled and treated like a princess. Guess this is what most girls do with their boyfriends. Pit may not be my boyfriend but damn I would claim this angel as my own! Making this bus ride alot more comfortable for me." Robin thought as she smiled. _

* * *

The amusement park was full of children, teen lovers, and adults having fun playing games with prizes and riding on roller coasters and the Ferris wheel. Bright lights everywhere and some entertainers showing off their amazing or weird talent. Robin and Pit stared in awe with all the different attractions. 

"Wow, it's all bright and colorful." Robin says as her eyes glowed. 

"I don't even know where we should begin, this place is massive." Pit replies. 

"How about some games? I want to win giant stuffed animal." 

"I'm down with that, let's go win us a cute and cuddly bear!" Pit pumped his fist in the air. 

Pit and Robin walks toward a booth where there were 4 cardboard made goblins moving in a vertical motion with a giant cardboard ogre behind them. "STEP RIGHT UP, SHOOT THE OGRE IN THE EYE, AND YOU CAN WIN A PRIZE!" The guy behind the counter screamed. He turns and sees Robin and Pit approaching. "Hello there youngsters, want a chance to slay the ogre, you get to win a big stuffed animal." The guy gives Robin a bow and a suction cup arrow. 

"Archery...I don't really know how to do this, but I can at least give it a shot." Robin says. The tactician pulls back on the bow and shoots it, it completely misses and goes far away from the ogre and goblins. "Aw damn it! I don't get how you and Link do this! I don't have the best precision with these things." Robin looks down on the floor disappointed. 

"Don't worry about Robin, archery does take a lot of practice and focus. Sometimes I have a difficult time controlling my super fast arrows. I'll win a prize for you. Let me get a try at this." The guy behind the counter gives Pit the bow and another arrow. Pit pulls back the bow and pauses for a moment squinting his eyes. Pit slightly aims a little upwards and shoots the arrow, it goes at an arch and lands directly in the ogre's eyes. "Oh sweet, I got it!" Pit pumped a fist in the air. 

The guy gives up a big teddy bear and gives it to Pit. Pit gave the bear to Robin, she stared at awe at the bear and hugged it. "This...is the most fluffiest thing I've ever hugged in my life! I love it so much, thank you Pit!" Robin says happily hugging and kissing the bear. 

"You love that bear like it's a newborn baby." Pit jokes. 

"Of course! This bear is now our child, and I'm going to be bugging you everyday for child support for our bear baby." Robin sticks her tongue out at Pit and she chuckled. 

"Lady Palutena said I shouldn't come back with a baby...can we keep this a secret from her?" 

Robin giggles at Pit. "Sure Pit, it'll be our little secret." 

* * *

For the rest of the night, Pit and Robin played games at the arcade with multiple fighting games like Tekken, Street Fighter, and even Pokken Tournament, Robin won all the matches in every game beating Pit in a 2-0. The two watched a show by some the entertainers at the amusement park who did many magic tricks and did weird things such as swallowing a sword whole and coughed out knives. Robin and Pit decided to join in on the fun with Robin piggybacking on Pit and juggling balls while Pit attempts to sing Believe in Myself from Sonic Adventure, people cheered for them. Robin begged Pit to go into the rollercoaster with her, Pit agreed when Robin gave him the quivering lips and puppy dog eyes. Robin had an exciting and thrilling time while Pit...blew chunks for awhile. When they got to the Ferris Wheel, Robin was showing Pit the different constellations and telling him stories about the war she had to go through with the Ylisseans, which had Pit really invested in her stories. Robin leaned on Pit shoulder for most of the ride and just stared at the stars with Pit. After the ferris wheel, Pit and Robin got some cotton candy, Pit getting blue while Robin gets pink. They sat down at a bench near a pier and sat down and ate they're cotton candy. 

"Hey Pitty, I got something to ask you." Robin says.

"What's up Robin?" 

"You see, I'm considering dying my hair a different color because I find the white is getting plain. I'm not really sure what color to use. Have any suggestions?"

_ "Come on Pit think, you need a color and you need one quick." Pit thought to himself. _ Pit then looked at the cotton candy in Robin's hand and got an idea. "I think you should dye it pink. You would look sweet like that cotton candy you're eating." Pit laughs nervously. 

"Hmm, that's actually a good call. I love looking sweet like candy. Thanks Pitty Pat, pink Robin is going to be the sweetest candy in the shop." Robin and Pit share a laugh with each other. 

The two took another bite of their cotton candy, Pit got a little cotton candy around his mouth. Robin looks at Pit with his cotton and moustache and starts laughing. Pit is confused at why Robin was laughing until he saw the cotton candy around his mouth, he licks it off to clean it. "Robin...This has been really fun, I'm having such a great time." Pit says giving Robin a smile. 

"Me too Pit, you really know how to make a crazy and brash girl such as myself happy. I thought I'd be annoying to you honestly." Robin smiles. "Oh totally not, I love your wild attitude! It what makes you...yourself. I don't think I would want it any other way." 

Robin began to blush at what Pit said to her.  _ "Oh my gosh! Pit actually likes my annoying butt?! This is awesome! I...I think I love this goofball angel! I want to keep him all to myself!" She thought. "Pit? _ "

"Yes Robin?" 

"I-I just wanted to say thanks for this night. You're very sweet and just the cutest thing alive." Robin pinches Pit's cheek causing him to blush. "T-Thank you Robin, I was...really happy to hear that you actually wanted to come with me. Robin...I wanted to tell you that I...I.."

Before Pit could finish his sentence, a guy with slick hair, fit body, and wearing skinny jeans and a black vest. "Hey there pretty lady, what are you doing with this loser?" The guy said looking at Pit with disgust. 

"Oh boy, its a greaser. The most generic bully archetypes.” Pit rolls his eyes. The angel stands up. “Hey man, why don’t you back off? We’re trying to enjoy our date here.” 

The greasers gets up in Pit’s face. "What are you going to do about it? You think you deserve her? What the hell do you have? I got lots of money, have a nice car, and I practically look like a dime. You're just some loser who will never live up to my standards. What can you possibly give her that I already have? You should just leave while you can and let a real man have her." 

Before Pit could do anything, Robin stands up and knees the greaser in the gut, leaving him holding his gut in pain. The angel is surprised by Robin’s sudden action. The tactician grabs the guy by the shirt and gives him an angry look. "I don't understand what makes you think that just because you have money, or a nice car, or you're some super model body builder, that means I'm just going to drop my panties and come to you. You can be more fortunate than someone else, but if you're just some complete tool who only cares about yourself. What else can YOU really offer to me to make me love you?! Love isn't about having the most money or being the most good looking on the planet. It involves having a connection to one, showing your feelings for that man or woman you love because they bring you happiness. You will never be a good man to any woman with the mindset and attitude you have right now. Now if you will excuse me, I’m going to leave with the man I love. Come on Pit!”

Robin throws the greaser down to the ground. She grabs her giant teddy bear and walks away with her arm wrapped around Pit’s arm. The angel was still trying to process what the tactician had just said. Did she say she loved him?! He couldn’t believe it. 

Pit turns to Robin. “H-Hey Robin? What you just said to that guy? D-Did you really mean-”

Before Pit could finish his question, Robin presses her lips against Pit’s lips. The angel’s eyes widen, his heart was beginning to race, his face turned red like a tomato. So many things were running through his mind, but he knew one thing. It felt good. The two break the kiss. 

“Does that answer your question, boyfriend?” Robin asks with a smirk on her face. The angel was still trying to process what just happened. All he could get out was a nod. Robin giggles. “I apologize if that was a little too sudden. How about we talk more about on the way home?”

“Y-Yeah...Home...Yeah.” 

Pit and Robin hold each other’s hands as they leave the amusement park.

* * *

Robin and Pit walked back to the Smash mansion holding hands with smiles on their faces. When they got inside, Robin gives Pit a goodnight kiss on the cheek and makes her way to Lucina's room. Pit decided to go up to the roof of the mansion and just sit up and watch the stars. 

In Lucina's Room Robin was laying down on Lucina's bed feeling giddy and happy about the day she had. She told Lucina about the date and Lucina giggled at all her best friend's funny overreactions. "That was so sweet of you to say to him Robin. I'm sure Pit really appreciates having you." Lucina says giving Robin a smile. 

"Yeah. I guess I am a pretty inspirational person, hehe. Lucy, this was totally one of the greatest moments of my life. Pit is just...oh my goooosh." Robin gushes. 

"You know what's funny, now we both have an angel boyfriend of our own." Lucina jokes. 

"Yeah, it is pretty funny." Robin laughs. "However, I have to say that I have the better half." She smirks. 

"Pardon me?! Um, I don't think so missy! Dak Pit is the better angel." Lucina says sternly.

"I'm the tactician here and I say that Dark Pit is mushroom pizza compared to Pit's delicious extra cheese." 

"Oh, so you're saying Pit is plain?"

"No, I'm saying Dark Pit is the pizza nobody eats." 

"Hey! I'll have you know that Dark Pit is the better angel compared to Pit, and here's why. Dark Pit-" 

"LA LA LA LA LA, I CAN'T HEAR YOU, ALL I HEAR IS A WRONG OPINION" Robin interrupted Lucina covering her ears pretending to not hear Lucina. 

"I know you can hear me Robin."

"NO I CAN'T." 

"Then how come you were able to respond to me?" 

"I HAVE SUPER HEARING." Lucina facepalms and groans at Robin. 

* * *

Pit was sitting on the roof of the mansion and looking at the stars and constellations Robin told him about while they were on the Ferris wheel. Dark Pit comes up to the roof with two root beer bottles in hands and sees Pit sitting down. 

"Hey, thought you might wanted to share some root beer together." Dark Pit says.

"Oh, sure Pittoo." Dark Pit took a seat next to Pit and lends him a root beer. 

Dark Pit uses the bottle opener to open their root beers, the angel twins clings their bottles together and took a drink. "So how was that first date? If you're not going to tell the goddess you can at least tell me." Dark Pit asks. 

"It was amazing Pittoo! Robin had an amazing time and we're now together.”

"You got yourself a good woman there. So do I. We should be thankful." Dark Pit took a drink of his root beer. 

"Yeah, we are some blessed angels. Hey Pittoo, mind if I ask you something?" 

"What's up?"

"Do you consider me like a brother?" Pit asks in a serious tone. 

Dark Pit looks at Pit for a moment then looks at the stars. He then gives a little smirk. "Yeah, even though you can be very annoying in my presence. I had some pretty great moments with you. You may be older, but I'm the mature one here." Dark Pit ruffles Pit's hair. 

"Yeah whatever. That means alot to hear Pittoo, You've always been a brother to me. Having you hear in the mansion is awesome." Pit wraps one arm over Dark Pit and gives him a hug. "Hey you know, we should take the girls out for a double date sometime."

"Doesn't sound too bad, but you're paying." Dark Pit says taking another sip of his root beer. 

"No fair! Why do I have to pay? I'll battle you in a brawl right now! Loser has to pay for the double date!" "

I'm down with that, but let's just finish our root beers first before we get started."

Pit and Dark Pit continued to sit on the roof and drink their root beers laughing and making jokes with each other. Pit felt joyful for the rest of the night, he's got himself a new girlfriend and is having a brotherly moment with Dark Pit. There was nothing more Pit could've asked for in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I did make a big change to the original piece and it mostly had to do with that last scene in the amusement park with Pit and Robin. There was another scene between that and the very last two scenes, but I decided to scrap it and make the change because I made Pit look very weak (which he is not). Sixteen year old me was bad at characterization and knew nothing about Kid Icarus (and a lot of other franchises) at the time of Smash 4. That was only the major change to the story. The original piece is on FF.Net if you want to see the original piece and how deplorable my writing was at sixteen years old.  
> Also the pink haired Robin thing is because Nairo was playing pink haired Robin at the time and it was also my favorite color.


End file.
